Take Me Away
by MidnightSorrow
Summary: It's been five years since the Titans separated.Now at a charity ball they reunite.There's an attack on the charity and all but Raven leap into action.When Raven is attacked she doesn't fight and a figure descends and helps.What's her dream play in this?
1. My Guardian Angel

**Take Me Away**

_**My Guardian Angel**_

_A white room. That's all she saw. A large white room. She saw an extremely bright light. She saw a silhouette of a figure with large wings. This figure descended upon her and the closer this person got the better she saw. This person had long blond hair. A white robe that ended at her mid thighs. Her long sleeve ended where her fingers started. She was holding out her hand to her. She reached for it. She was about to grab it when..._

Raven awoke. The dream again. She same dream she's had since the Titans broke up. Quite a few things from the Titans' days ended. Super villainy had pretty much ended. Now there were only ordinary criminals. Nobody really knew why. The theory was that the criminals that were young, had matured and given up there criminal history. Of course there were still the monsters. Those were the only real problems. But the police had advanced the prison facility to where there was no way they could escape.

Raven was sad to see the Titans break up. Last she heard from any of them was a year ago. Out of five years. They only contacted each other once. They promised that they would stay friends and always keep contact. But they never did. For Starfire it was understandable because she went back to Tameran. But they even promised her that even though that they wouldn't be a team they wopuld be friends and visit her. But last Raven heard no one even remembered. But she did.

Raven was proud of how she turned out. She was working at a club down the street from her apartment. She lived in a middle class neighborhood. Sure it didn't have an ocean view, but it was home.

Raven was happy with her normal life. No crime to fight. No roomates to fight with over who got to use the bathroom next. It was somewhat great. Although she sometimes longed for how it used to be. Her trying to find some quiet to read. Beast boy and Cyborg fighting over breakfast. Robin reading the paper. And Starfire offering everyone some tameranian dish that induced gagging. She missed those times.

Raven got up out of her bed and walked to her bathroom. She shed her oversized shirt and underwear and walked into her shower. She allowed the warm water to cascade down her body and she relaxed some. She wanted to know what the dream meant. Some sort of angel descended down from the sky in a bright light. She chuckled as she thought it was some kind of sign saying go to church and save her from hell or something.

Raven exited her shower and changed into white long-sleeve turtle neck with a purple short sleeve shirt over it and blue jeans. She saw her old costume next to her black coat and she looked at it with sad eyes. Raven sighed and grabbed her coat and closed her closet.

Raven grabbed her keys and locked her door as she left and put on her coat on the way down. Raven walked to her favorite cafe and thought about her dream as she waited for the waitress to return with her tea. The waitress returned with her order and Raven thanked her.

One of Raven's friends walked up to her and smiled.

"Hey Rae, what's up?"She asked.

"Hi Sasha,"Raven replied. "Nothing really. You?"

"Eh, same old, same old. Are you ready for tonight's charity event? Everyone who's anyone is gonna be there," She said. " I even hear that the Titans are gonna be there." Sasha added quietly.

"I wouldn't bet on it. Besides They never showed to the other charities why would they come to this one." Raven said pesemistically.

"Not even a little faith Rae?"

"Not even an ounce."

Sasha shrugged and sipped her coffee. Raven tipped and she and Sasha left to the Music Hall where the charity ball would be held. The event was to raise money for third world children. Raven and Sasha arrived at Music Hall a few minutes later. They dressed in what they were going to wear when the show started.

"Do you don't have faith?"Sasha said after she got ready.

"Yep."Raven answered flatly.

"OK."Sasha said swearing that she saw Starfire. She shrugged it off and the show began. Both Sasha and Raven were up and the sound of techno filled the room.

_All I wanna do is stay right here on the floor_

_Get lost in the night_

_And dance like there's no tomorrow_

_Don't care about the sunrise_

_Somebody please just hit the lights_

_All I wanna do is dance like there's no tomorrow _

Raven suddenly saw Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Robin all standing near the wall. Raven was in shock that they actually came and she could see that they had the same shock when they saw her on stage.

Raven and Sasha finished their duet and the crowd clapped for them. Raven and Sasha walked down to them and Starfire captured Raven in her famous bone crushing bear hugs. Raven smiled. She missed it.

Starfire began telling Raven all about her adventures on tameran all in one breath before Raven made her breathe. Raven hugged them all and introduced them to Sasha. Beast Boy began drooling at the sight of her.

Long blond hair, large blue eyes, full-curvy body, pearly smile and voice softer then summer rain. She reminded him of Terra only somehow Sasha was better looking.

The whole team was talking about what they did after their separation and Sasha told them she was going to get ready for her next performance and told Raven she should get ready soon too. All of a sudden, a large bat-like man creature burst through the large stain glass window that showed an angel spreading her wings and ascending to the skies. (Raven always wondered if that was the angel from her dream.)

For the lack of knowledge of this creature we shall call it the "bat". The bat roared loadly and the people in the building screamed and ran in terror of the monster. Robin looked at the other titans and they nodded.

"TITANS GO!" Robin shouted the famous battle cry and the others smiled and ran into the action. All but Raven. She stayed back.

"RAVEN! HELP!"

Raven looked back to the crowd of running people and saw Sasha trying to call for her help when suddenly Sasha was pushed and she hit the bar counter top and fell unconscious.

"Gotta save Rae-"Sasha was saying as she passed out.

The bat landed next to Raven and screeched loudly. Raven screamed in fear for the first time in her life. As the beast was about to grab her, a golden light shined down from the stain glass window 100 yards above her.

A silhouette seemed to descend from the light with pearl white wings. This figure blasted the bat with a strong amount of golden light. She stayed in the air twenty yards above Raven and chanted a spell just audible.

"Sothniz noirtem htareza!" (A/N: look at the words closely) A beam of light engulfed the bat and it screeched loudly. It ascended and flew through the window it came from.

Raven remembered this image from her dream and saw the figure ascend back through the light from which she appeared. Raven got up from where she was at and looked at the feather that was left behind.


	2. It's Him

**Take Me Away**

_**It's Him**_

That image. The same image from her dream. Raven didn't understand it. Was this "angel" supposed to protect her? She didn't know. All she knew was that this silhouette of an angel saved her. And that's all that mattered. And if this angel came every time Raven was in trouble that would be good, considering what she did.

Raven walked over to an unconscious Sasha and helped her up. Sasha rubbed her head and Beast Boy ran over to her and made sure.

"Are you sure you don't need to go to the hospital?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah I'm OK." she replied.

"Raven what happened? Why didn't you use your powers?" Robin asked walking over to the three of them.

"I don't know. I just didn't. I was scared." Raven answered shyly.

"Well the place is gonna get cleaned up soon so why don't we go out?" Cyborg asked them all.

"I think that's a splendid idea!" Starfire exclaimed.

The team agreed and left with Sasha talking to Raven About what happened on the way out. The group sat down at a table at a nearby restaurant and the sound of a cello filled the air. A young man stepped out on the stage and began to sing. As he sang he walked down the steps that went from the stage to the floor.

_They say that I'm a bad boy_

_That I just can't help myself_

_That even though I know I should_

_I'm just too bad to be good_

He walked to over to Ravens seat and tilted it back so he could look into her eyes better.

_They call me a romancer,_

_A chancer, a jigilo_

_Who'll always have an alibi_

He then kissed Raven quickly and passionately.

_Who'll kiss the girls and make them cry_

_I never meant to hurt you_

_I never meant to break your heart in two_

_I'm sorry if I hurt you_

_I'm sorry, but it's what I seem to do_

Raven blushed madly as he walked away. Sasha saw her blushing and smiled widely.

_They say that I'm the dark destroyer_

_That I just can't get enough_

_Of girls-hanging on a string_

_That I'm only after one thing_

The man came back to Raven and lifted her from her seat and began dancing with her.

_That I'm filled with desire_

_A lier, a romeo_

_I could be in a honey comb_

He dipped Raven and continued.

_Welcome to the pleasure dome!_

Raven blushed redder then before and took a sharp breath. He spun her around and kept singing.

_I can't live without it_

_The thrill-of a woman's touch_

_It's written in the stars above_

_I'm just addicted to love_

Raven was dipped again and sung to with such passion in his voice.

_But they all want to train me_

_To chain me and tie me down_

_Don't they know I was born to be_

_Footloose and fancy-free_

The song ended and the man bowed with Raven at his side.

"I apologize for my actions during the song. It was just all part of the act."

"It's all right. I understand. I'm Raven."

"Jason. I hope that you don't think I'm being to foward but would you like to go dancing with me Saturday evening?"

"I would love to go. Is it formal?"

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

"No, I was just wondering."

"OK. Should I pick you up at seven?"

"Sure, here's my address." Raven said giving him a slip of paper.

"See you then." Jason said walking away.

"Bye." Raven replied.

Raven was walking away when she was thrown into the girls bathroom. RAven looked and saw that it was only Sasha.

"You like him."

"What? I do not." Raven protested.

"Did you blush?"

"Yes."

"Did you feel your heart race when he touched you?"

"Yes."

"Did you feel really hot afterward?"

"Yes."

"You like him?"

"Yes. I mean, no."

"Ra-ven!" Sasha whined. "Why don't you just admit it?"

"Because it's not true."

Raven stormed out of the bathroom and began walking to her apartment after telling the former team she left. Sasha followed and Raven began to speak.

"I think I know him from somewhere before."

"Where?" Sasha questioned.

"I'm not sure. But the way he touched is familiar."

...

The next day Raven woke up in a cold sweat. Another dream. Only this time, The figure was ascending to the skies above with monarch butterflies all around. RAven didn't know what these dreams meant. It just seemed like they were important. And ever since the night of the charity ball Raven began to really think about these dreams.

...

Raven was putting on her make-up for her date with Sasha. Coincidently she had a date with Beast Boy for the dance. Raven looked at herself up and down in the mirror. A violet dress clung to her with jeweled straps holding up her dress around her neck. Her stilettoes were purple too and Raven looked at Sasha's dress. Pure white with a blood red rose were the V-neck stopped which was at the middle of her cleavage.

Raven and Sasha left with their dates to the dance. An up tempo song came up and Raven got that feeling again. She knew that she knew Jason from somewhere again. Just by the way he touched her. The truth hit Raven suddenly. and she stopped dancing.

"Excuse me for a second." Raven gasped grabbing Sasha on the way over to the bathroom.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" Sasha shouted in the bathroom.

"SHH!" Raven shushed Sasha while looking under the stalls and locking the door.

"What's the matter."

"Jason I know where I've seen him before."

"Where? How?"

"The way he touches me. There was a way he'd touch me when I'd see him."

"Raven,... who the hell is he?"

"He's Red-X."


	3. Paris Holds the Key

**Take Me Away**

_**Paris holds the Key**_

"Okay Rae, you wanna run this by me again?" Sasha said holding her head.

"Sasha how manytimes do I _have_ to run it by you. He's Red-X, I know it." Raven responded worriedly.

"Raven. if he was Red-X don't you think he would attempt something? Like hold you for ransom?"

"Great, thanks for putting that thought into my head. But Sasha, I like him. Alot. I don't know what to do?"

"Do about what?" Starfire said walking into the bathroom.

"Star what are you doing in here?" Raven asked her.

"I came to check on you. You have been in here for many minutes."

"We're fine Star we were talking about something." Sasha answered.

"About what? I must know! Perhaps I can help." Starfire said eagerly.

"No Star this between just us." Raven responded cooly.

"Not fair friends." Starfire pouted.

Sasha and Raven left the bathroom and went back to ther dates. They were all at one table. They were excited about something. Raven smiled questioningly at them and finally asked.

"OK, what's going on?"

"Raven do you like Paris?" Jason asked her.

"Of course. I love Paris."

"How would you like to spend the week there?"

"Really? I mean it's a little sudden for us to fly off to Paris isn't it?"Raven asked him.

"Well I've invited everyone so we all can get to know eachother better. What do you say?"

"Paris?! All of us?"Sasha asked.

"Of course." Jason answered her.

"I love Paris. My half homeland."Sasha said excited and in a French accent.

"Half?" Beast Boy asked.

"She's half French."Raven explained to him.

"Well Raven what's your answer?"

"Yes."Raven said happily.

Right as Raven said "yes" the bat appeared again. He broke through the ceiling and roared loudly as he did before. Only this time there was someone with him. A figure clad in black with fire red hair. This person was blasting the building with red beams from their hands that blew up everything in its path. Robin jumped into action with the famous battle cry:

"TITANS GO!"

Jason grabbed Raven and they hid behind the bar. Sasha stared in terror at the beast and it grabbed her and she fainted and she was thrown against the wall. Sasha almost awoke but just feel to the floor. Raven looked over the bar counter and saw the Titans fight the thing that attacked them.

"I could use that guardian angel right about now." Raven said to herself.

"Who?" Jason asked.

"Oh, nothing."

The counter was reduced to rubble in a second as the figure destroyed it. Raven backed up with Jason and the figure smirked under it's hood. As it shota blast of red, a white sheild appeared in front of it and blocked the attack. Raven opened her eyes and at first thought it was the angel until she noticed a white glow around her hand. She kept this discovery to herself.

Then the familiar golden light appeared at the ceiling and the angel appeared. She made the figure hiss in hatred and the figure left it's monster to kill her. The Angel attacked the monster as she did before and it left them. And as before a white feather was left behind. The titans kept this feather and Beast boy helped Sasha up.

"Thanks."

"No prob."

* * *

Raven walked off the plane with her friends and Jason and Sasha offered them to go to the Ballet and on the way show them the sights of Paris. They agreed and got ready.

That night they all met at a cafe and waited for Sasha. The boys in tuxes and girls in simple dresses. Satr in pink, Raven in purple, and Sasha in sky blue. She came up to them and began singing with the music that played.

_**Sasha**_

_Welcome, my friends, to Paris._

_Here, have a flower on me._

_Forget where you're from._

_You're in France!_

_Children, come!_

_I'll show you that French joie de vivre!_

Sahs a made them stand and the girls joined arms and Sasha continued.

_Paris holds the key to your heart._

_And all of Paris plays a part._

They passed a florist who joined in.

_**Florist**_

_Just stroll two by two_

_Down what we call "la rue"_

_**Sasha and Florist**_

_And soon all Paris_

_Will be singing to you!_

_Ooh La La_

_Ooh La La_

_Ooh La La!_

_Paris holds the key to l'amour!_

_**Therapist**_

_And not even Freud knows the cure._

_**Sasha**_

_There's love in the air!_

_At the Follies Begere!_

_The French have it down to an art!_

_**ALL**_

_Paris hold the key to your heart!_

_**Sasha**_

_When you're feeling blue_

_Come to Le Moulin._

_When your heart says don't,_

_The French say do!_

They stopped at a cafe and Sasha treated them to a light drink.

_**All**_

_Paris hold the key_

_To your heart!_

_**Sasha**_

_You'll be "très jolie" and so smart!_

_Come dance through the night_

_And forget all your woes_

_**All**_

_The city of light_

_**Sasha**_

_Where a rose is a rose!_

Sasha led them up the Eiffel Tower and smiled at them all.

_**Sasha**_

_And one never knows what will start!_

_Paris_

_Holds the key..._

Jason joined in and tilted Raven's head up.

_**Jason**_

_To her..._

Jason placed his lips upon Raven's and she didn't stop him.

_**Sasha**_

_Heart!_


End file.
